This side of you
by cinematicx
Summary: It has been months since they were in the enchanted forest. Robin and regina have their daily banters, but after a while things change Robins gets to know a new side of Regina Will she let her guard down? Only Robin will know


She needed some space for her her own, with all these people now living with her in this Castle it sometimes could feel kinda suffacating. The weeks came by fast, since they where all back in the enchanted forest ,after everything that happened. It took some time to get used to again , being inside of these walls ,in this Castle where so much happened. The old her was a big part in thiz Castle and it still flashed back in her memories but she changed, she was a better person she atleast hoped that. She hoped they saw her more as a good person, a person that tried to save others that is not only looking after herself but also others maybe even a hero, but with some people that was still far from what they saw in her. But she has come so far so she wasn't going to give up, she still has a long path until being who she wanted to be , but she was coming closer and closer everyday. What also helped was the people arround her, they saw her change every single day and they knew she wasn't the person she used to be, they saw her as who she really was becoming and also who she really was, a good person who only wants everyone to be save and happy. Not the person who only thought of destroying someone's happiness to get her own. She wasn't that person anymore. But she still was the strong independant women that she was, that said what she thought, nobody would ever take that away from her.

She had to stop thinking about that kind of stuff, she walked to the balcony of the sidehall and stoot still there for a while, just looking at the place before her, this ralm was so big, green everywhere, the enchanted forest was a gigantic place, she always kinda took it for granted, it was actually a really beautiful and magical place. Regina breated out and knew she had to get ready for lunch, it was a daily thing , everybody that came back with the curse and also stayed in her castle , ate together for luch and dinner , it took place in her main room every day. But today she didn't feel like eating with them, she just wanted to be alone in her chamber for a while. She went to her chamber to dress herself into something less tight, the outfits she used to wear were kinda too Evil Queen, she still wore them ofcourse but less then before. Today she chose one of the outfits of the evil queen that was less tight, long sleeves , the dress touched the floor. She breated out one last time and forced herself to move forwards the main room . The hall just seemed to go on forever . She arrived at the big doors and breated in and out one last time and pushed open the main doors. I can do this she thought to herself...

The moment she walked in all eyes where on have been here for months now but that never changed, seeing regina in her element ,this Castle, some people still expected the evil queen to come out of those doors, she got that some people stil needed to get used at the idea of her saving people and not being evil , but that was a long time ago, some people were falling behind . She looked arround once and then took her regular seat next to snow and charming. They were some new people who joined their group and also stayed in the Castle, some she has seen before this and some she didn't, one in perticular caught her attention. Robin hood, he joined them when they were on their way to the Castle, she didn't knew him he was a fresh face for her, some seemed to know him, Belle and Neal knew him from an earlier journey, but she has never come in contact with him so she didn't know what to think of him. He was thief , she was told that, so she didn't really know if she could trust him, but months passed and he seemed alright. But he had an attitude just like her, he was the only one who wasn't afraid to talk back to her, the queen. He always had an answer ready, ready to fire one back whenever she said something to him. It kinda annoyed her, but it was nice seeing someone not afraid to answer or talk back to her, but she would never tell him that. They had small coversations sometimes, but she kept her wall up and answered shortly and with an attitude, she wouldn't treat him diffrently then everybody else, even if he was kinda beautiful to the eye. That also would she never tell him in a million years.

Regina started a conversation with snow about things that happened these past couple weeks, she ate a litlle bit and continued talking to Snow when she heard Robin speaking loudly about his ability to shoot bow and arrow so well, typical Robin bragging about how good he is with his bow, she has heard him tell that to alot of people in this Castle, one of the dwarves he was talking to now was no diffrence, she heard him say how fast he could fire an arrow how precise, how he never missed his target, never not once he said.

" I am sure you do" She said that too loud. Oh no she just thought out loud. Snow turned to look at Regina and she mentally cursed herself.

"Excuse me " She heard someone say before she turned arround the face the direction the noise came from.


End file.
